1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a set of connectors which is adapted to, for example, a vehicle.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No.10-92508 a set of connectors.
The set of connectors has a type in which insulation -displacement connectors are stacked in a plurality of steps. An upper connector housing is stacked on a lower connector housing. A cover covers an opening of an upper rear part in the upper connector housing, and all of them are integrally joined.
However, in the joined connector, an opening of a lower connector housing is closed by a bottom surface of an upper connector housing. There is prepared a cover for closing an opening in addition to connector housings for stacking in a vertical direction, so that there are a lot of parts separated each other. Flexible locking pawls for joining is provided to both of a left and a right sides of the connector housing and both of a left and a right sides of the cover, and there is a problem that a size of a transverse width is enlarged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector and a set of connectors for reduction of a number of parts and for reduction of a size of a transverse width.
To achieve the object, a first aspect of the invention provides an insulation-displacement connector. A connector housing has an opening for pressure contacting an insulated wire to an insulation displacing terminal in a terminal accommodating chamber. A housing body has an upper wall and a lower wall one of which defines the opening. A cover is for closing the opening and is connected integrally to the housing body through a hinge. An engagement projection is fixed to an outer surface of the cover at a position opposite to the hinge. When a set of insulation-displacement connectors is joined, the engagement projection is fitted in an engagement recessed part formed on an opposing surface of a mating connector, so that the connector housing and the mating connector are joined with each other.
A second aspect of the invention provides a set of insulation-displacement connectors. Insulation-displacement connectors are stacked in a vertical direction and each has the engagement projection formed to the cover. The engagement projection is fitted in the engagement recessed part formed to the connector housing of the mating insulation-displacement connector. The insulation-displacement connectors adjacent to each other are joined.
Preferably, the engagement projection and the engagement recessed part each are formed in an elongated shape which crosses terminal accommodating chambers arranged in a transverse direction of a connector housing.
Preferably, the engagement projection and the engagement recessed part each are arranged at a rear end of the connector housing, another engagement part is provided at a front end of a connector housing, and engagement parts of insulation-displacement connectors adjacent to each other are engaged with each other, reinforce the engagement between adjacent insulation-displacement connectors.
A third aspect of the invention provides a cover-integrated connector. A housing body has an accommodating chamber for a terminal and has a first wall part covering the accommodating chamber and defining an opening for access. A cover has a distal end and a proximal end. The cover is connected to the first wall part at the proximal end thereof for pivoting. The cover is to pivots on the distal end to close the opening. The cover has a first engagement part for engaging with a first mating connector at the distal end thereof.
Preferably, the housing body has a second wall part covering the accommodating chamber. The second wall part is opposed to the first wall part and has a second engagement part for engaging with a second mating connector.
Preferably, the first engagement part extends in a transverse direction of the cover.
Preferably, the first wall part has a third engagement part extending in a longitudinal direction thereof for engaging with the first mating connector.
According to the inventions, in the connector, a cover is provided integrally to a connector housing, and a number of separated parts are reduced. An engagement projection is provided on the cover, and when the engagement projection is fitted in an engagement recessed part of a mating connector, a set of connectors is constituted. Because an engagement projection on a cover is employed for a finger mount, operations for closing and opening the cover is made easy. An engagement projection for joining adjacent insulation-displacement connectors is provided on an outer surface of the cover, and though lock parts are provided on right and left side parts, the engagement projection is arranged not to contact with the lock parts. Therefore, an excess engagement means does not need to be provided at left and right side parts of a connector housing, and a transverse size of a connector is to be reduced.
An engagement projection and an engagement recessed part each are formed in an elongated shape, and the joining force of the engagement projection and the engagement recessed part is applied to a wide range in a transverse direction of connector housings.
In a set of connectors, engagement parts at front ends of connector housings in addition to engagement parts at rear ends join connector housings to each other, and a firmly joining state through connector housings is maintained.